You And I
by melodisz
Summary: Taiora conversation drabbles.
1. relationship

**disclaimer** : I do not own Digimon.

* * *

i.** relationship**

.

.

"Taichi."

"Yes."

"What are we?"

"What kind of question is _this_?"

"_You _and_ I_."

"Of course, we're best friends!"

"Best friends and nothing more?"

"Well, maybe something... more?"

"Then I assume we're dating."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Sora, I think—no, I'm sure something is wrong with you today."

"Nothing is wrong and I mean it."

"But _what_? How? I mean you want the other to stop teasing us?—"

"Don't panic."

"—or you're just teasing me?—"

"Taichi, I wish you could see the look on your face now."

"—and I thought you like someone else—"

"TAICHI!"

"What?"

"I like _you_."

.

.

"Fine, but we're not dating—"

"Taichi."

"—_yet_."

"Fine."

"Sora."

"Yes?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"I know."

"So feel like starting now?"

"Precisely."

.

.

* * *

**notes** : Random and pointless, right? Please tell me what you think and thanks for reading! ^^


	2. color

ii. **color**

.

.

"What's your favorite color, Sora?"

"Why do you ask me _this_?"

"Uh, just.. curious?"

"I thought you already know."

"Hey, I know it's red but I ask you.. _just in case_."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just answer me."

"Well, I still like red because of my crest."

"Yeah."

"But orange is nice too."

"Of course! It's mine."

"Yellow's not bad."

"..."

"Pink.. Oh, it always remind me of Mimi-chan."

"..."

"And blue.. "

"..."

"Hey, don't stare at me like that."

"..."

"Taichi!"

"Uh, sorry, so what's your answer?"

"..."

"Sora?"

"..."

"Sora!"

"Now I think I know what _exactly_ is my favorite color."

"And what is it?"

"Chocolate."

"_Chocolate_?"

"Yes."

"But _why_?"

"Your.. eyes."

"Oh.. "

.

.

"Taichi, I'm sure I'd love anything from you and of course, whatever _color_ it is."

"W-What?"

"I told you _just in case_ you want to give me something on my upcoming birthday."

"Hey! But I didn't ask—"

"Oh?"

"NO! It's just that I, I.. well, nevermind!"

.

.

* * *

**notes** : Thanks for reading! (Special thanks for my reviewers : **Still Not King** and **NovelistOfTheSky** It means so much to me! ^^)


	3. gift

iii. **gift**

.

.

"**H**appy **B**irth**d**ay!"

"Oh, thanks! — err... _Taichi_..? what happens to—"

"Listen Sora, I try to find the perfect gift for you but nothing is good enough."

" ..and?"

"Here's your birthday present."

"Excuse me, but _where_ is it?"

"Right here in front of you!"

"WHAT?"

"It's me!"

"It's _you_?"

"YES! It's _me_."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Of course, I am."

"Care to explain?"

"Sure! I'm your perfect gift 'cause I'll be your _cute-little-lovely Yagami Taichi_ and yours only!"

.

.

"Oh.. "

"So what do you think?"

"Alright Taichi, that's so sweet of you—"

"I know you'll love it!"

"—BUT—"

"What?"

"—you know you don't have to wear _red ribbon and bow_ instead of your blue headband and goggle."

"No way! how can I be your perfect birthday gift without _this_?"

"..."

"Sora?"

"Taichi, I really can't believe you sometimes."

.

.

* * *

**notes** : This is the result of Taichi + birthday present. He's SO CUTE!


	4. chocolate

iv. **chocolate**

.

.

"Want some?"

"No, I know you like it."

"..."

"Don't look at me like I have two heads."

"Who are you?"

"Last time I checked, my name _is_ Taichi."

"The boy who never missed anything edible."

"Sora, that's a _fallacy_."

"No, that's the _fact_."

"I'm just a good guy and it's just chocolate!"

"You _are_ Taichi and this _is_ chocolate."

"Stop talking and eat it already."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"Sora."

" ..hmm?"

"I wanna eat chocolate."

"What!"

"I said I want to eat chocolate."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want _chocolate_."

"Don't you see this empty box?"

"But I want chocolate!"

"How in the world can I give you chocolate! Taichi, I _asked_ you and you said NO! Now, stop acting like a child an—Mmphm!"

.

.

"Now, this is the _best_ chocolate."

"..."

"Sora?"

"..."

"Please stop blushing and say something."

"..."

"Hey!"

.

.

* * *

**notes** : Yes, they kissed!


	5. problem

v. **problem**

.

.

"Now, you make me dizzy and you've been wasting our time for.. well, half an hour."

"I don't!"

"Oh, you don't? Stop _pacing_ then."

"I can't! Hikari is going on a date with Takeru! How can _I_ sit still?"

"Taichi, you're exaggerating."

"She is _my little sister_ and they're going on a _date_!"

"They're best friends too."

"But Hikari is too young to do something like _this_!"

"She is _fifteen_."

"What if something happens to her?"

"Takeru-kun can protect her. Don't talk like you didn't know him."

"What if Takeru doesn't love her? If he breaks her heart I _swear_ I will kill—"

"Takeru-kun _loves_ Hikari-chan and you _know_ it like I know."

"What if he hurts her?"

"Taichi, now I have no idea what _is_ your problem."

"What if they kiss?"

"Taichi."

"What if—"

"_TAICHI_!"

"What?—if—"

"LISTEN! _carefully_."

"But Sora—"

"We're _best friends_! We're dating since we're _fourteen_! And _nothing_ happens to me when I'm with _you_! Oh, except we _kiss_."

.

.

"But that's—"

"Takeru loves Hikari! And don't you _dare_ say that it's different! Because it means _you_ don't love _me_."

"But—"

"No 'but'! So you don't love me, huh?"

"NO! I love you!"

"And now, do you still have a _problem_ with them?"

"Uh, no, ..I _guess_?"

"_Yagami Taichi_, I _swear_, If you still—"

"W-Wait! I mean 'No, I _don't_'!"

"_Good_. Then stop being an overprotective big brother and help me with this stupid English project already!"

"YES!"

.

.

* * *

**notes** : I'm Takari fan and I think Sora is the only one who can handle the annoying Taichi like this. **Hope you enjoyed**! =)


End file.
